


Sick Day

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Human!AULogan is sick and Virgil helps him get better.





	Sick Day

Logan hardly ever gets sick. He takes all the precautions to make sure he doesn't get sick. He eats healthy, he washes his hands constantly and avoids touching his face. Unfortunately for Logan, he still managed to get sick.  He decided that he may have a stuffed nose and be coughing constantly but he was gonna get his work done. He also decided he was not gonna let his roommate/boyfriend know that he was sick. Which, with him working at his desk grading papers from his assistant teacher position, it wasn't  that hard, other than the fact his boyfriend had other plans.

"Lo, we should go out tonight," Virgil called from his bed.

"Not today, Verge," Logan replied, trying not to sound stuffed.

"But we haven't gone out in so long," Virgil whined, sitting up in his bed.  

"I know. But I have papers to grade," Logan explained, adding another grade to the top of a paper.

Logan heard Virgil's bed creak followed by footsteps walking towards him and tensed.

Arms made their way around Logan from over his shoulders. "Please, let's just go out for dinner, Lo."

"You're making it impossible to work."

"I know," Virgil replied as he stopped hugging Logan.

Virgil was getting tired of Logan not looking at him and waited until Logan took his pen off the paper. Then he turned Logan's chair towards him.

"Look at me, Lo," Virgil stated, looking into Logan's eyes. "We have not gone on a date in six  months. All I'm asking for is your full attention for a few hours."

"Bu-" Logan's sentence was cut off by a sneeze.

"Are you sick?" Virgil questioned, giving Logan a quick look over. " Your nose looks red."

"No," Logan replied, sneezing once again.

Logan tried to turn back to his work but Virgil's grip on his chair was too strong.

"You are gonna stop and rest," Virgil commanded.

" I have papers to grade," Logan pouted.

"They can wait." 

"I promised they would be done by tomorrow."

"I can help. You need rest, Lo. You're sick."

Logan sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Fine."

 Virgil let go of the chair and moved to let Logan get up. Logan walked over to his bed and laid down in it. Virgil followed him over to his bed. 

"You better stay in the bed," Virgil warned.

"Or what?" Logan challenged.

"I won't kiss you ever again." 

"Maybe, give me some incentive to stay in bed?"

Virgil leaned down and kissed Logan's forehead before going over to Logan's desk and starting to grade the remainder of the papers.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" Logan stated, watching Virgil grade the papers, his eyes starting to droop.

"I love you, too, Lo." Virgil replied.

Once Virgil was done grading the papers, he joined Logan in his bed and they fell asleep together.

Within the next few days, Logan started to feel better and Virgil started to feel worse. Logan teased Virgil that Virgil shouldn't have been so close to him while he was sick.


End file.
